


Seigyo

by vogue91ita (vogue91)



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Control, Crossdressing, Established Relationship, Love, M/M, Oral Sex, School Uniforms
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:14:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21604330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita
Summary: “E poi, per l’appunto, sei tu okaa-san. Dovresti essere tu ad indossare una stupida gonna, non io!”
Relationships: Ootori Kyouya/Suoh Tamaki
Kudos: 3





	Seigyo

**_~Seigyo~_ **

“Okaa-san! Non sono certo che sia una buona idea, sai?”

La voce di Tamaki era soffocata, proveniente dall’altra stanza, e Kyoya finse bellamente di ignorarlo.

Non poté fare a meno di sorridere, tuttavia, al pensiero del più grande che si ritrovava in quella situazione senza essere in grado di dirgli di no e, forse, anche apprezzando in parte quella sua iniziativa, pur fingendosi contrariato.

“Allora” gli chiese dopo qualche altro minuto. “Quanto tempo ancora ci vuoi mettere?”

“Non è facile!” gli urlò l’altro, e questa volta lo sentì ben distintamente, con quel suo tono lamentoso che fingeva così bene di trovare irritante. “Questa... questa _cosa_ non vuole stare su, okaa-san!”

Kyoya ridacchiò leggermente, avvicinandosi alla porta e bussando piano.

“Andiamo, non può starti così grande. Sono certo che sia tu a non saperla mettere. Vuoi che ti dia una mano?” lo provocò, sistemandosi gli occhiali sul viso.

Dall’altra parte giunse solo un verso sommesso che non poteva essere che di disappunto, e fu solo allora che Tamaki uscì dalla stanza, rosso in volto.

“Sono ridicolo!” si lamentò il ragazzo, tenendo fra le mani l’orlo della gonna che indossava.

Kyoya dovette fare appello a tutto il suo, fortunatamente allenato, autocontrollo per non scoppiare a ridere nel vedere le condizioni del più grande.

“Perché? Io non ti trovo ridicolo. Trovo che ti stia molto bene, anzi” cercò di convincerlo, mantenendo seria l’espressione sul proprio viso.

“Ma okaa-san...!” continuò con tono lamentoso, e Kyoya allora gli mise un braccio intorno alla spalla, guardandolo più da vicino.

“Pensavo che ti piacessero i cosplay, no Tama?”gli fece notare. “Non sei sempre tu quello che insiste per farci travestire quando siamo al Club?”

“Ma cosa c’entra!” ribatté l’altro, perdendo per un attimo qualsiasi traccia di lamentela nella propria voce. “Quello è per le nostre hime-sama, okaa-san, non perché tu ti possa divertire alle mie spalle.” fece una pausa, incrociando le braccia sul petto. “E poi, per l’appunto, sei tu okaa-san. Dovresti essere tu ad indossare una stupida gonna, non io!”

Kyoya alzò un sopracciglio, scrollando le spalle e mettendosi di fronte a lui, prendendo ad accarezzargli le braccia in dei movimenti lenti dal basso verso l’alto, volti a rilassarlo.

“È per questa precisa ragione che ti ho sempre detto che l’okaa-san non sono io, _otou-san_.” fece presente, con un ghigno.

Tamaki sbuffò, frustrato, lisciandosi la gonna sulle gambe e tentando di tirarla verso il basso perché arrivasse almeno alle ginocchia.

La divisa dell’Ouran Koukou aveva un suo certo fascino addosso a The King, Kyoya doveva ammetterlo, così come doveva ammettere che l’unica ragione per cui gli aveva proposto di indossarla non era per prendersi gratuitamente gioco di lui.

Ma questo Tamaki doveva saperlo, o non avrebbe mai accettato una cosa del genere.

“Quando posso toglierla, okaa-san?” gli chiese, rimarcando bene il tono sull’ultima parola, come a sottolineare che, non importava chi indossasse la gonna o chi i pantaloni, l’otou-san rimaneva pur sempre lui.

“L’hai appena messa e già vuoi toglierla?” domandò il più piccolo con aria innocente, dirigendosi verso di lui e costringendolo ad indietreggiare fino a che non si ritrovò con le spalle contro la parete. “Sarebbe un peccato, non trovi? Già che l’hai messa, cerchiamo di farci qualcosa di utile, no?”

Tamaki non ebbe il tempo di rispondere che si ritrovò la bocca attaccata dalle labbra di Kyoya.

Quest’ultimo lo baciò quasi con irruenza, spingendolo maggiormente con il proprio corpo contro la parete, portando la mano sulla sua gamba e risalendo oltre l’orlo della gonna.

Arrivato al punto in cui pensava di dover trovare i boxer del più grande si fermò, scoppiando a ridere.

“Non pensavo che ti saresti spinto così oltre, Tama” gli disse, non riuscendo a smettere di ridere mentre sollevava leggermente la gonna, oltre gli slip indossati dal più grande.

Come immagine, doveva ammetterlo, quella era abbastanza ridicola.

“Lo sai che se faccio una cosa la faccio come si deve” si giustificò, incrociando le braccia sul petto, prima di tirarlo di nuovo contro di sé. “E fai velocemente, mi stanno strette” si lamentò, tornando a baciarlo con la medesima foga di prima.

Kyoya sorrise contro le sue labbra, tornando ad accarezzarlo lentamente con la mano lungo la gamba, prima di liberarlo dagli, effettivamente scomodi, slip.

Gli mise una mano sotto la coscia, alzandola e portandosela contro il fianco, mentre le dita della mano libera gli sbottonavano la camicia con un ritmo tanto lento da rassomigliare ad una tortura, e Tamaki non mancò di gemere per il disappunto, protendendosi maggiormente verso di lui come a dire che voleva di più, che voleva che si affrettasse.

Che aveva bisogno di lui, e questa mancanza di ritegno nell’ammetterlo era uno dei motivi per cui Kyoya lo trovava maledettamente eccitante.

Finito di sbottonargli la camicia il più grande fece come per toglierla, ma l’altro lo fermò, smettendo di baciarlo.

“È più divertente così, no?” chiese alzando un sopracciglio, e Tamaki non si oppose.

Fece presa sulle sue spalle tuttavia, questa volta costringendolo lui ad indietreggiare, incontrando il pesante tavolo in legno al centro della stanza e indicandogli di apporgiarvisi contro, prima di passargli le mani sul petto, scendendo fino all’orlo dei pantaloni.

Tamaki gli lanciò uno sguardo tanto innocente che in una situazione del genere Kyoya non poté fare a meno di perdere il sorriso, deglutendo e fissando l’altro mentre, in modo atrocemente lento, si piegava sulle ginocchia, portando il viso all’altezza del cavallo dei suoi pantaloni.

“Tama, non essere cattivo con me” gli disse, con quel tono che di norma riusciva a far cedere il più grande. Quella volta, tuttavia, pareva che Tamaki fosse ben deciso a vendicare l’umiliazione del portare la divisa femminile, e non lo stette a sentire.

Gli parve impiegare delle ore per slacciargli la cintura insieme ai pantaloni, quando in realtà non potevano essere passati che pochi minuti.

Kyoya gli portò una mano fra i capelli, stringendoli senza tuttavia fare forza per attirarlo contro di sé, aspettando i tempi del più grande.

Quando fu libero anche dei boxer Tamaki si protese verso di lui, passando la lingua sulla sua erezione, leggera, affatto sufficiente a soddisfarlo; il più grande non si lamentò, invece si arrese ai suoi tempi, aspettando che si decidesse a fare qualcosa di più.

Quando lo avvolse completamente con la bocca tuttavia, fu colto alla sprovvista, e gemette a voce alta.

Chinando gli occhi su di lui gli parve di vederlo sorridere, ma non se ne curò.

La sua mano ora aveva più presa sui suoi capelli, e lo spingeva contro di sé, lo spingeva a prenderlo completamente in bocca, e sapeva che non era una questione di forza, che Tamaki glielo stava lasciando fare, che in fondo quel gioco di forza non gli dispiaceva.

Quando sentì la punta del proprio sesso contro la gola del più grande si fermò, o sapeva che spingendosi più oltre non sarebbe più stato in grado di farlo.

Tamaki si rialzò lentamente, con un’espressione soddisfatta in volto, e lo baciò sulle labbra.

“Okaa-san...” gli disse con tono lamentoso all’altezza dell’orecchio, e Kyoya socchiuse gli occhi, scuotendo la testa.

“Direi che è arrivato il momento in cui smettere di chiamarmi okaa-san, che te ne pare Tama?” gli disse, prendendolo di peso per i fianchi e mandandolo a sedere sul tavolo, schiudendogli le gambe con un movimento brusco e sistemandovisi in mezzo.

“E perché mai? Non lo trovi divertente?” gli domandò, mettendogli le mani sulle spalle e spingendosi verso di lui, mordendosi un labbro.

“Affatto. A dire il vero avevo intenzione di fare sesso con Tamaki, non con _otou-san_ ” gli fece presente, portando una mano contro la sua apertura, sfiorandola ed accarezzandola per pochi secondi prima di lasciare scivolare un dito dentro di lui.

“Kyoya!” esclamò allora il più grande, serrando gli occhi e reclinando la testa all’indietro, cominciando a muoversi contro quel primo dito, agitandosi maggiormente quando divennero due e poi tre, mentre l’altro continuava a spingerle dentro di lui più per far aumentare il suo desidero fino a trovarlo insopportabile più che realmente per prepararlo.

“Allora... chi è che porta i pantaloni, Tama?” gli chiese con un ghigno, aumentando il ritmo della propria mano, scalando lentamente le pareti del controllo che stava acquistando sul più grande.

“Sei tu” rispose velocemente Tamaki. “Sei tu, sei tu. _Mon dieu_ Kyoya, fai qualcosa, muoviti.” implorò, allacciando le gambe dietro la sua schiena come a volerlo racchiudere in una morsa, come a volerlo costringere a spingersi dentro di lui.

Kyoya scoppiò a ridere, facendo sparire con un gesto secco le dita da dentro di lui e accarezzandogli piano il viso madido di sudore.

“ _Bien s_ _û_ _r,_ King” lo prese in giro, senza dargli poi il tempo di ribattere.

Sollevò la stoffa della gonna quel tanto che bastava per raggiungere la sua apertura con il proprio sesso, spingendosi dentro di lui con un unico movimento deciso, tanto che Tamaki non poté in alcun modo trattenere un grido.

Rimase fermo poi Kyoya, pochi secondi prima di riprendere a muoversi dentro di lui, sentendo ora tutta l’urgenza e la necessità accumulate fino a quel punto.

Chiuse gli occhi e lo afferrò per i fianchi, attirandolo contro di sé in modo che andasse incontro alle sue spinte, concentrandosi sulla sensazione di averlo intorno a sé, stretto, bollente, quella sensazione così familiare alla quale difficilmente sarebbe mai riuscito a rinunciare.

Tamaki gemeva senza alcun ritegno, ripetendo il suo nome, alternandolo a delle urla strozzate quando Kyoya si muoveva più in fondo, trovando a malapena la forza di afferrargli un polso e portargli la mano intorno alla propria erezione perché si desse da fare per lui.

Kyoya aveva perso la facoltà di sorridere, ma trovava comunque splendido questo lato del proprio fidanzato.

Tutta quella fretta, tutto quel bisogno e quella mancanza di pudore nel chiedergli esattamente cosa voleva... una per una, erano tutte cose che lo mandavano letteralmente fuori di testa, e non erano passati che pochi minuti che già si sentiva sul punto di raggiungere il proprio limite.

Mosse più velocemente la mano sul sesso di Tamaki, volendo che venisse per primo e riuscendo facilmente nel suo intento.

Il più grande inarcò la schiena, spingendosi contro la sua mano ed il suo corpo, reclinando la testa all’indietro mentre finalmente raggiungeva l’orgasmo.

Kyoya si chinò a posargli le labbra sulla gola, baciandolo in modo paradossalmente tenero mentre continuava a spingersi dentro di lui senza alcuna pietà, mordendolo in quello stesso punto sul collo quando venne a sua volta, svuotandosi dentro il corpo bollente dell’altro.

Per qualche minuto non si sentì altro che i loro respiri affannati, mentre Kyoya si sfilava da dentro di lui e gli si sedeva accanto sul tavolo, portandogli un braccio intorno alla vita ed attirandolo contro di sé.

“Hai visto?” gli chiese, ancora con il fiato corto. “Te l’avevo detto che non sarebbe stata affatto una cattiva idea farti mettere quella divisa.

Tamaki fece una smorfia dubbiosa, posando la testa contro la sua spalla e scendo con la mano a cercare la sua, intrecciando le loro dita.

“Va bene. Ma sappi che non lo farò mai più. Non importa quello che ti ho detto prima, tu rimani sempre okaa-san ed io rimango sempre otou-san” ci tenne a specificare, imbronciandosi.

Kyoya alzò gli occhi al cielo, ma quando portò nuovamente lo sguardo su Tamaki gli sorrise.

“Stavo solo scherzando, ovviamente. Nessuno potrebbe mai mettere in dubbio il tuo status, otou-san” gli concesse, mordendosi le labbra per non ridere di fronte all’espressione soddisfatta sul volto del più grande.

“Come pensavo” disse, rialzandosi. “Ora sarà meglio che mi vada a lavare. E a cambiare. Seriamente, non comprendo l’utilità delle gonne, non sono per niente comode!” commentò, allontanandosi.

“Tama!” lo richiamò Kyoya, rimanendo fermo al suo posto. “Tienila, quella. Non si sa mai.” lo provocò, lanciandogli uno sguardo eloquente.

Tamaki alzò un sopracciglio, ma poi scrollò le spalle.

Mentre si voltava di nuovo, Kyoya fu certo di averlo visto sorridere.

Era completamente soddisfatto da quel pomeriggio.

Non era importante il modo in cui Tamaki voleva che lo chiamasse, non era importante che fosse convinto o meno di avere il controllo.

Quello che contava davvero, era che fosse cosciente di quando invece era Kyoya ad avere nettamente il controllo su di lui.

E per il resto, il più piccolo gli avrebbe lasciato fare come credeva.

Fargli credere di avere il coltello dalla parte del manico, del resto, era proprio il compito di una brava okaa-san. 


End file.
